Pourquoi tout le monde aime les carottes
by Gylliweed
Summary: Slash HP/DM. OS. Quand Draco rencontre un étrange Harry dans un supermarché, les carottes ne sont pas loin... Suite possible! UA et OOC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages sont à Rowling. Pour le magasin, je ne cite pas de marque, comme ça tout le monde pourra se visualiser son propre supermarché ;P

_**Avertissements :**_ Slash HP/DM. Et U.A. Et aussi OOC, parce que vous le remarquerez sûrement, mais nos Ryry et Draco n'ont pas la même personnalité que dans les livres.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Voici ma première fanfiction, écrite il y a plus d'un an ( J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a 10 ans :S...).

Je me relis, et je me rends compte que cette fic est très bizarre, trop rapide. Je préfère laisser pour l'instant cette histoire dans son état d'origine, parce que je l'aimais beaucoup. Première fiction HPDM, ça crée une petite larme d'émotion quoi. :')

Et sinon, je vous expliquerai mieux dans la note de fin, mais cet OS ne restera pas sans suite.

Bonne Lecture! :D

****

_**Pourquoi tout le monde aime les carottes?**_

Cette question trottait dans une tête blonde depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Toute tentative de penser à autre chose échouait, ces maudits légumes étaient _partout._ Des étals recouverts encerclaient le pauvre jeune homme et le condamnaient à rester là, avec sa détresse.

_**Pourquoi tout le monde aime les carottes?**_

Il aurait dû refuser de venir ici. Il savait que faire la queue au supermarché lors des promos, c'était organiser son propre sucide et le blond se refusait de mourir au rayon légume du coin. Mais ce n'était pas comme si il avait eu le choix. L'expression autoritaire de Mme Malefoy était telle que Draco Malfoy n'avait pas hésité. Sa mère avait été claire :

-Demain soir les Zabinis dîneront à la maison, et tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller acheter 15 kilos de ces carottes, là-bas.

Oh bien sur, Draco avait tenté de protester en voyant le monde qui attendait devant les caisses, et pour 15 kilos en plus! Il avait même demandé si les Zabinis étaient des lapins affamés mais voyant la tête de Narcissa, il avait preféré courir vers la file, laissant sa mère finir les courses.

_**Mais pourquoi tout les aime, ces carottes à la c**!?!**_

Voilà pourquoi il se tenait maintenant debout, entouré de petites dames qui n'arrêtaient pas de le pousser. Dailleurs, l'une d'elles venait à l'instant de le doubler, mettant à rude épreuve les nerfs du blond.

Il tira son portable de sa poche afin de vérifier ses messages. Pansy, sa voisine folle de lui avait envoyé 26 messages, l'invitant à une fête le samedi suivant. Il effaça tous ces messages et lu le dernier, envoyé par Théo et Blaise, ses deux meilleurs amis. Theo l'invitait chez lui le lendemain et Draco entendait en fond sonore Blaise raconter sa propre vie. Avec un sourire, il répondit positivement à Théo et ne dit rien à la petite dame qui l'avait dépassé, la laissant passer devant lui.

Draco sursauta lorsque son portable vibra. Il regarda le numéro qui l'appelait : « maman ». Rien de bon en perspective. Décrochant sous le regard noir des ménagères l'entourant, il se détourna en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Draco? ... Draco! ... DRACO!

-Oui maman je t'entends très bien, pas la peine de crier, lui dit l'adolescent, excédé.

Sa mère venait d'acheter un portable et cette petite mêrveille de la technologie posait des problèmes de communications entre Draco et sa mère.

-Tu m'entends, t'es sûr ?! Je pars !

-Hein? Mais attends moi quand même ! Où es-tu là ?

-Mais, dans la voiture voyons.

Le blond se frappa le front. Elle l'avait encore laché. Il savait sa mère tête en l'air, mais de là à oublier son propre fils. Blasé, le blond répondit :

-Bon, je rentrerai en bus, alors.

-Mais n'oublie pas les carottes!

Bip bip...Suivi d'une question qui avait presque réussi à se faire oublier :

_**Mais pourquoi tout le monde les aime...Pourquooiiii?**_

Draco secoua la tête, essayant de se reprendre et de se concentrer sur son but.

La caisse. Les carottes. Plus d'une ciquantaine de personnes.

Un gémissement désespéré s'echappa de ses lèvres, attirant un autre regard noir de la femme qui l'avait doublée. Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour s'occuper d'elle. Il avait besoin un problème.

Draco chercha des yeux quelque chose pouvant l'aider à résoudre son problème...et la lumière se fit.

Elle irradiait de par sa couleur resplendissante et de l'aura qu'elle dégageait. Son chant doux et mélodieux frappa Draco de plein fouet. Il fut subjugé, séduit.

Il exagérait un peu, la porte des toilettes n'était pas si belle que ça...enfin, elle était bleue. Mais son envie d'aller aux toilettes, étant aussi inatendue que pressante, donna à la porte un aspect que Draco n'avait jamais encore remarqué.

Mais sa mère avait parlé. Et Draco devait obéir.

La caisse. Les carottes. Plus d'une vingtaine de personnes.

Sortir de la file l'aurait ramené à la première phrase. Et même si à cause de l'heure tardive il n'y avait presque plus personnes derrière lui, il ne voulait pas abandonner. Alors Draco ne bougea pas, ne voulant pas laisser sa place aux autres mégères en tout genre.

Le temps fila très, très lentement et à 20h27, Draco se demanda à quelle heure fermait le magasin. Tout de même, il voulait passer par la jolie porte bleue avant la fermeture ! Le blond leva la tête, à la recherche d'une bonne âme capable de répondre à sa question. Il croisa le regard de la naine...et décida qu'il était bel et bien seul...

-Oui bonjour monsieur, que puis-je pour vous?

Draco faillit pleurer de joie, s'agenouiller devant la vieille caissière pour en faire sa déesse et vouer un culte à la terre qu'elle foulait de ses pas divins. Mais son éducation ne lui permettait pas ce genre de comportements, et il se contenta donc de répondre d'un ton poli et mesuré :

-Quinze kilos de ces carottes s'il vous plait.

Inutile de vous dire que la caissière fut surprise. Elle se demanda dabord si ce jeune homme blond ne se moquait pas d'elle, mais, voyant son air gené, elle alla chercher les carottes sans dire un mot.

Les jeunes...

Loin des reflexions de la vieille femme sur les adolescents et leurs étranges moeurs, Draco leva la tête fièrement.

Il avait réussi.

Il était modeste, il savait que n'importe qui pouvait le faire, mais traverser les oceans déchainés de petites dames, être abandonné en territoire ennemi, et résister à une vague déferlan...

-Cela fera 89,99€, monsieur.

Draco faillit s'étouffer. Mon dieu, mais dans quoi les faisait-on pousser pour qu'elles soient si chères ?

-Ces carottes proviennent du Groënland, expliqua la caissière en voyant son air ahuri.

...Après tout, pourquoi pas ?! Des carottes d'esquimeaux. Draco eut un rire nerveux mais paya vite en voyant comment sa presque déesse le regardait.

Puis, une annonce résonna dans le magasin. La fermeture était imminente. Mais Draco n'en pouvait plus, il prit rapidement la direction de la porte bleue pour se jeter enfin dans les premières toilettes venues. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait été aussi heureux d'aller aux toilettes.

Mais connaissez vous le proverbe « Un malheur ne vient jamais seul » ?

Si Draco n'était pas convaincu par cette phrase ce soir là, il y croyait dur comme fer. Parce que voyez vous...

-Et me**e !

Oui, Draco Malfoy croyait definitivement à ce proverbe et personne n'aurait pu le contredire alors qu'il tenait dans sa main sa braguette cassée. Draco baissa les yeux et vit un grand trou dans son pantalon, laissant à l'air libre son boxer noir. Boxer vite caché par son pull, afin de préserver sa pudeur.

Draco sortit donc des toilettes, maudissant cet espèce de truc qui lui avait servi de braguette. Il maudit également quelques carottes au passage, celles ci ayant été l'élément déclencheur de son malheur.

Malheur qui décida dailleurs de refaire une apparition.

-Merci de votre fidélité et à demain !

La magasin fermait, et lui à l'intérieur.

Draco sortit en trombe des toilettes, faisant claquer violemment la porte bleue contre le mur. Il passa par les caisses et arriva devant les portes...irrévoquablement fermées.

-Attendez je suis là ! Il y a quelqu'un !!

Le vide lui répondit. Et les lumières s'éteignirent toutes en même temps. Draco soupira, résigné. Il repartit en direction des toilettes pour y retrouver celles qui passeront la nuit avec lui, les carottes.

Il passa à travers plusieurs rayons lentement, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à Dieu pour qu'on le malmène autant. Il poussa la porte des toilettes et...

-Haaa !!!

-Haaa !!!

Le blond reprit son souffle, la main sur le coeur. Devant lui, un jeune homme brun de son âge adossé au mur _mangeait_ ses carottes ! Draco mit les poings sur ses hanches.

-Ben voyons, faut pas se gêner surtout !

L'autre, encore surpris, ignora sa question.

-Non mais ça va pas de faire peur aux gens de cette façon ! Et puis, t'es qui d'abord?

Calmé par le ton autoritaire de l'autre garçon, et il ne put que baragouiner :

-Bah...moi c'est Draco.

L'autre lui renvoya un sourire ravi.

-Et moi c'est Harry ! Et désolé pour tes carottes igloos, mais j'avais faim.

Le brun reposa la carotte à demi entamée dans le sac, et se lava les mains dans l'évier derrière lui.

-C'est pas grave. Mais on dit pas « carotte esquimeau » ?

Harry fronça les sourcils et le regarda bizarrement.

-C'est moche...

Draco accusa le coup sans broncher. Quelle drôle de personne ce Harry... Puis il commença à sortir des toilettes.

-Tu fais quoi ? Demanda l'autre alors qu'il s'essuyait les mains.

-Je veux chercher un endroit où passer la nuit. Quitte à être coincé ici, autant l'être avec confort.

L'autre courut hors des toilettes et lui cria de le suivre. Le blond n'eut pas le choix et réussit à ne pas perdre le petit brun dans les rayons. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Draco remarqua qu'ils étaient au rayons des...

-Tentes?

-Ben ouais ! C'est plus pratique pour dormir tu ne crois pas ?

Draco acquiesça. Harry semblait bien connaître le magasin, peut-être trop même. Le brun remarqua l'air de Draco et répondit à la question implicite, penaud :

-Je dors souvent ici, alors si tu pouvais ne rien dire demain matin, ce serait vraiment gentil.

Draco hocha la tête. C'était bizarre, mais face à la tête de son nouveau compagnon, il n'aurait rien pu refuser. Il demanda tout de même :

-Mais pourquoi tu fais ça?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Mes parents sont morts depuis longtemps, et je n'aime pas trop l'endroit où je vis depuis... Alors dès que je peux, moi et Papatte, on s'échappe ! conclut-il d'un air taquin.

Draco manqua de s'étouffer pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Le brun passait d'une émotion à l'autre tellement rapidement! Et il avait cet air innocent, malgré le fait qu'il semblait avoir vécu des choses dures... N'était-il pas devenu fou ?! Les évenements se déroulaient tellement vite. Il connaissait le brun depuis tout juste cinq minutes et le voilà qui lui raconte les pires horreurs de sa vie.

Et Draco, ne sachant pas quoi en penser, demanda :

-Qui est Papatte ?

-Mon chien. Bon on bouge, faut préparer le repas!

Toujours perturbé, Draco regarda Harry se lever et prendre sur un étalage des couvertures pour les placer dans une tente. Le blond se leva à son tour et aida Harry à finir de placer les couettes.

Une fois l'installation terminée, le plus petit regarda d'un air satisfait leur oeuvre. Et sans dire un mot, il agrippa la manche de Draco, avant de l'entraîner à nouveau à travers le labyrinthe que formaient les rayons du magasins.

Quand ils furent arrêtés, le blond eut du mal à reprendre son souffle. Et il eut à peine le temps de demander ce qu'il allaient faire, qu'une grosse lampe torche atterrit dans ses bras.

-Tiens, il va bientôt faire nuit. Suis moi, on va chercher à manger.

Alors qu'ils continuaient leur chemin, Draco se demandait si il avait raison de faire confiance à l'autre adolescent. Il leva les yeux, et le détailla. Environ seize ou dix sept ans, les cheveux en bataille, il avait de grands yeux émeraudes. Habillé d'un simple jean et d'un tee-shirt noir, il semblait tellement innocent que cela attendrissait Draco. Le blond ne voyait rien en lui de dangereux. Il ne pouvait pas considerer l'étrangeté de son comportement comme dangeureuse.

En fait, le petit brun éveillait en lui quelque chose d'autre...mais ne voulant pas trop y penser, il demanda :

-Et ton chien, il est où?

-Tu verras tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, ne fais pas trop de bruit.

Le jeune homme s'était accroupi, et marchait silencieusement vers le rayon surgelé. Rapidement, Harry prit ce dont il avait besoin et revint vers Draco au galop. Celui ci lui demanda la raison de son étrange attitude

Il fut tiré à côté du rayon boucherie, d'où il avait une vue d'ensemble sur les rayons surgelés.

La nuit étant tombée, il n'y avait que les lampes torches pour les éclairer. Ainsi que les lumières des réfrigérateurs. Provoquant un ronronnement sinistre. Résonnant dans le supermarché silencieux.

À vous faire froid dans le dos...

Draco fit un signe de tête à son compagnon, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait senti le danger. D'un même mouvement, ils éteignirent leurs lampes, se retournèrent, et coururent à toutes jambes vers leur tente.

Les deux garçons se jetèrent dans un bel ensemble dans ce temple de paix et de sérénité, où les rayons ronronneurs n'existaient plus. Draco et Harry reprenaient leur souffle et le blond soupira :

-Wow, si j'avais su que c'était si effrayant la nuit...

-Oh mais tu sais, le Royaume des Glaces n'est _rien_ face au rayons des Fleurs.

Draco tourna la tête vers le petit brun, qui affichait une mine clairement horrifiée.

-Des fleurs ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ?! Mais parce que les Fleurs sont les plus affreuses des choses qui existent !!

Le blond haussa les épaules. Après tout, si l'autre n'aimait pas les fleurs, ce n'était pas la fin du monde. En vingts minutes, il avait l'impression d'avoir plongé dans une sorte de nouvelle dimension .

Il sentit quelque chose dans son dos. Intrigué, il plongea la main sous les couvertures et en ressortit un petit chien en peluche.

À sa vue, Harry poussa une exclamation de joie.

-Papatte! Tu étais là!

Draco fixa la peluche bleue.

-Alors c'est toi Papatte ! Ravi de faire ta connaissance.

L'adolescent sentait bien que c'était inutile de poser des questions et il se contenta donc de retourner en enfance alors qu'il serrait la patte bleue du petit chien. Harry, tout étonné de cette nouvelle entente s'exclama :

-Je crois que Papatte t'aime bien ! Tu es la première personne qui ne me dise pas que je suis fou en le voyant...

Draco se dit que c'était lui qui devait être fou pour faire la conversation à une peluche.

Il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi il le faisait, mais l'air candide d'Harry l'avait poussé à ne pas le décevoir en se moquant de lui. En fait, Draco se dit qu'il était presque sous le charme...

Et comme pour confirmer sa pensée, la peluche laissa échapper un Wouaf joyeux. Draco la retourna et vit en effet que le chien était électrique. Mais plus étrange encore, il se serait presque sentit gêné de regarder la peluche à cet endroit de son anatomie de tissu. Secouant la tête pour se reprendre, Draco voulut savoir.

-Qu'allons nous manger ce soir ?

-Vu qu'on est deux, j'ai pris plus que d'habitude !

Il sortit de son sac une énorme pizza, et plusieurs 'accompagnements'...

-Tu crois que nous allons réussir à tout avaler ? interrogea le blond, septique.

-Bien sur ! Attends moi trente secondes, je vais chauffer ça au rayon micro-ondes plus loin.

Et il laissa Draco seul. Les micro-ondes marchaient-ils dans les magasins, et de nuit ? Haussant les épaules, il s'allongea sur les couvertures.

Draco ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qui lui arrivait, ni comment interpréter les sentiments qu'il ressentait. Lui et le brun se connaissaient depuis à peine une demi-heure, mais l'attitude d'Harry l'avait tout de suite conquise. Sans parler de son physique...

Draco secoua la tête lorqu'il entendit Harry revenir, il ne devait plus penser à ça!

Le brun avait tout placé dans de belles assiettes et ils mangèrent, parlant de tout et de rien.

-Tu me feras visiter le magasin ?

-D'accord, mais ne viens pas te plaindre lorsque tu auras vu le rayon des Fleurs !

Draco eut un sourire. Comment des fleurs pouvaient-elles l'effrayer ?

Harry se redressa et prit la main de Draco dans la sienne pour le guider à travers le magasin.

Alors qu'ils passaient par le rayon des sucreries, Harry prit une tablette de chocolat qu'il fourra dans sa poche. Ils traversèrent plusieurs rayons, et le magasin de nuit apparut sous un nouveau jour à Draco.

L'allée où s'entassaient les nourritures pour animaux dégageait pourtant la même odeur que d'habitude. Harry s'arrêta même un instant devant un paquet de croquettes pour chien avec une grimace de dégoût.

-Comment peux t-on donner ça à un pauvre chien?! Je ne pourrais jamais en donner à Papatte!

Draco se retint de lui signaler que Papatte n'avait pas besoin de se nourrir parce qu'il était fait de tissu et Harry continua :

-Si je devais le donner à quelqu'un, ce serait juste pour le tuer...

Le blond lui lança un drôle de regard, et Harry se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

-Mais non, toi je t'aime bien.

Ce qui redonna le sourire à Draco et les fit repartir, leurs mains toujours l'une dans l'autre.

Alors qu'ils traversaient la partie réservée aux fruits et légumes, Harry s'amusa à faire des commentaires :

-Mesdames et Messieurs sur votre droite, vous pouvez observer Conserv-city, où les grèves pour l'indépendance des Carottes vis à vis des Petits Pois font rage. Et à votre gauche, persistent des doutes dans TomatoLand quant à la nature des tomates "sont elles des fruits, ou des légumes ?".

Draco pouffa, le brun avait une drôle imagination. Mais il lui demanda pourquoi il chuchotait.

-Nous arrivons...

-Au rayon fleurs ?

-Chut !

Condamné au silence, Draco avança, dubitatif. Ils franchirent l'angle du dernier rayon et arrivèrent au milieu milieu des pots de fleurs.

La lumière des surgelés n'atteignait pas cette partie du magasin, seules leurs silhouettes étaient visibles dans la pénombre. Ainsi que les ombres créées par l'enchevêtrement des tiges, pétales et autres morceaux de fleurs formant des formes et figures aux images terrifiantes. La voix d'Harry semblait étonnamment forte, bien qu'il chuchotait.

-Regarde celle là, c'est une mâchoire de requin.

Le blond ne se retourna même pas, ses yeux étant fixés sur la silhouette fantomatique d'un bégonia. Les deux adolescents tremblant de peur firent doucement demi tour, comme si ils ne voulaient pas réveiller les Fleurs.

Et ils repartirent en courant, n'importe où tant qu'Elles étaient loin.

Ils arrivèrent peu après dans leur tente, où ils s'allongèrent, à bout de souffle. Aucun des habitants de la tente n'osaient parler.

-Wouaf !

Enfin, si l'on excluait Papatte bien sur.

-Je crois qu'on ne visitera pas le reste ce soir, souffla Draco. Je suis traumatisé pour le reste de mes jours par les Fleurs.

N'entendant pas de réponse, le blond se pencha Harry et découvrit avec horreur que celui ci pleurait. Comme un petit enfant pleurerait parce qu'on lui a fait trop peur. Draco sentit son coeur se serrer vivement à la vue des sanglots du brun et avec douceur, il prit le corps de Harry dans ses bras.

Couché entre les jambes de Draco, et son dos reposant contre son torse, Harry se sentit rassuré par la main qui passait dans ses cheveux et par la voix lui murmurant des excuses.

Draco quant à lui, se sentait comme le plus grand crétin que la terre ai jamais portée. Après quelques minutes, les larmes d'Harry se tarirent.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurais jamais du te demander d'aller là-bas.

Le brun secoua la tête, et la plongea dans le cou du blond. Décidément, songea Draco, il se comportait exactement comme un enfant.

-C'est pas grave...Tu sens bon.

C'était une simple constatation, mais Draco rougit fortement. Il était gêné par la proximité du petit brun. Sentir un souffle contre son cou avait de quoi perturber un adolescent comme Draco.

Il faillit se frapper la tête. Bon sang, il ne pouvait pas penser à ce genre de chose dans un moment pareil ! Mais il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par les mouvements d'Harry, qui prenait quelque chose à l'autre bout de la tente.

-Tu fais quoi ?

On lui tendit des oreillers en guise de réponse.

-Mets ça derrière toi, ça va te rehausser.

Draco obéit et se retrouva presque en position assise, soutenu par les oreillers.

-Tu n'en as pas besoin ? J'en ai beaucoup trop je crois...

Mais il fut surpris quand, au lieu de s'allonger près de lui, Harry reprit sa place entre les bras du blond. Le brun se colla à nouveau contre son torse, puis il ramena les couvertures sur eux. Haussant les épaules en signe d'acceptation, Draco demanda :

-Et Papatte?

La peluche fut brandit dans un "wouaf" retentissant, puis glissée dans les bras du brun, sous les couvertures. Draco fit passer ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry pour gratter la tête à Papatte.

-Il est fatigué, expliqua Harry.

-Toi aussi, répondit le blond. Dors maintenant.

Harry hocha la tête, la posa contre le cou de Draco et mit son pouce dans la bouche pour rejoindre le pays des rêves.

Quand il fut endormi, Draco poussa un soupir. Jamais encore il n'avait vécu pareille soirée. Le petit brun contre lui était plein de surprises, et il n'était pas sur de vouloir le laisser partir le lendemain matin.

Il voyait bien que Harry avait un problème, sa personnalité étant parfois plus égale à celle d'un enfant de dix ans qu'à la sienne. Mais Draco s'en fichait. Au contraire, il avait même envie de 'l'aider'.

Il resserra sa prise autour du corps fin, et celui ci laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Souriant, le blond se demanda pourquoi il s'était attaché à lui, et surtout si vite ! Il observa Harry, tentant de trouver une réponse ; il ronflait à présent légèrement, le pouce à moitié sortit de la bouche.

Dire que Draco était attendri était un euphémisme, mais il bâilla d'un coup tellement fort, qu'il décida de dormir. Et après un petit baiser déposé sur les mèches brunes, il s'endormit à son tour.

****

Draco fut réveillé par Harry. Mais celui ci avait décidé de rendre son réveil plus agréable, en lui posant des baisers sur les joues, le nez et le front.

La méthode fut efficace puisque pour la première depuis longtemps, le blond se réveilla de bonne humeur. Pourtant, il était quand même très fatigué ; il avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quatre heures.

-Debout Draco, tu as dormi quatre heures, et le magasin va bientôt ouvrir.

-Gn ?

Le brun eut un petit rire, et lui embrassa le menton. Ce qui acheva de réveiller notre blond. Que ce passait-il pour que Harry passe de l'enfant fragile à l'adolescent charmant qui l'embrassait sans trop de raisons ?

-Aller on se lève, ajouta Harry, loin de l'incompréhension de Draco.

Il se mit debout, laissant le blond dans le froid, sans couvertures ni bouillotte humaine. Ce qui le fit grogner à nouveau. Il finit par se lever à contre-coeur pour suivre Harry hors de la tente. Celui ci se retourna vers lui.

-Il nous reste une demi-heure avant l'ouverture. Les caissières arrivent par derrière, alors on pourra sortir par la porte de devant.

Le blond grogna de plus belle, ce qui fit rire Harry.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas du matin toi, dit-il en lui embrassant la joue.

-Et toi, tu es vraiment câlin! C'est au moins le vingtième baiser depuis qu'on s'est levé.

Le brun se recula, et son visage devint triste. Draco eut un soupir en le voyant, et il ajouta :

-Et ça ne me dérange pas du tout que tu le fasses.

Et après un instant d'hésitation, il posa lui même ses lèvres sur le front du brun. Celui ci le regarda alors joyeusement de ses grands yeux émeraudes, ce qui fit chavirer le coeur du blond. Mais tout de suite, bondissant comme un ressort, son 'ami' le conduisit au Royaume des Glaces qui le jour n'était qu'un simple rayon surgelé.

Ils mangèrent un yaourt à même le sol et discutèrent tranquillement.

Le temps passait trop vite et Draco sentait son ventre se contracter au fur et à mesure que le moment de quitter Harry approchait. Ils retournèrent ensuite à la tente pour récupérer leur affaires, leurs mains à nouveau entrelacées.

Arrivés, Harry fourra Papatte dans son sac et Draco fut certain d'entendre un 'wouaf' mélancolique lorsque le brun ferma les lanières.

Ils plièrent les couvertures puis Harry sortit de sa poche un bout de feuille et un petit crayon. Il griffonna quelque chose, plia le papier et le tendit à Draco.

-Qu'est ce que...

-Pscht ! N'ouvres pas ! Tu ne pourras regarder que quand je serai parti d'accord ?

Draco ne le dit pas, mais il espérait que sur ce papier se trouve un moyen pour qu'ils puissent se revoir. Ils leurs restaient dix minutes, et ils s'assirent non loin de l'entrée en attendant.

-Tu comptes faire quoi en rentrant ?

-Donner ces fichus carottes à ma mère ! Et lui expliquer pourquoi je n'étais pas là de toute la nuit...enfin, si elle a remarqué.

-Elle va crier ?

-Mon dieu oui, s'exclama t-il. Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ?

Harry haussa les épaules, et s'appuya contre Draco.

-Je ne sais pas, je vais me sentir tout seul sûrement.

Le blond passa un bras autour des épaules de l'autre avant de dire :

-Moi je penserai à toi. Et à Papatte aussi.

Un 'wouaf' se fit à nouveau entendre, ce qui fit rire les deux adolescents. Harry finit par se lever.

-Bon, c'est l'heure je pense.

Tout bouleversé, Draco se leva à son tour, prit son sac de carottes et suivit Harry. La grande porte en vue, Draco s'exclama :

-Mais il y a déjà quelqu'un a cette heure ci !

Il vit alors le brun éviter son regard, et Draco observa alors le client lève tôt. Enfin, la cliente. Énorme, avec une robe d'infirmière et un chignon d'où aucune mèche n'oserait s'échapper. Les lèvres pincées et les sourcils froncés, elle eut une drôle d'expression lorsqu'elle les vit.

-Tu la connais?

Harry soupira.

-Tu va vite comprendre. Mais avant, je voulais juste te demander de ne pas m'en vouloir pour t'avoir un peu menti.

Le brun baissa à nouveau les yeux, et Draco lui releva le menton.

-Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu veux parler mais je t'assure que je ne t'en voudrais pas, ok ?

Harry acquiesça, à nouveau radieux. C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit, et laissa passer l'énorme chose qui beugla :

-Potter ! J'en ai par dessus la tête de vos escapades nocturnes au Supermarché!

Elle se tourna vers Draco.

-Je suis désolé si il vous a causé des soucis.

Et ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, elle ajouta :

-Je suis Fleur, infirmière au Centre, un hôpital psychiatrique d'où vient Harry. Je suis venu le ramener là bas.

Elle prit le brun par le bras, qui ne put se débattre.

Il se laissait crier dessus, se contentant de regarder Draco, qui lui rendait son regard. Mais à peine fut-il éloigné de vingt mètres, le brun se dégagea de l'emprise de l'infirmière pour courir en direction du blond.

Arrivé devant lui, il le prit par les épaules, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Instinctivement, Draco passa ses bras autour du brun, et répondit à son baiser. Il mordilla la lèvre d'Harry et fit entrer sa langue dans la bouche du brun. Ils poussèrent un soupir de plaisir lorsque leurs langues commencèrent à se toucher doucement.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, front contre front, profitant du souffle de l'autre. Le matin était frais, ce qui calmait les joues rouges de Draco.

Et aussi vite qu'il était venu, Harry souffla un "à plus" et repartit vers Fleur, prête à faire une crise cardiaque.

Draco resta un moment debout devant le supermarché, le regard rêveur.

Puis se souvenant, il sortit de sa poche le papier que lui avait donné Harry :

_Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit. Si je suis là bas, c'est parce que j'ai quelques petits problèmes selon les psy ! _

Suivait l'adresse du centre où se trouvait son petit brun, puis une note plus bas.

_Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux. :)_

Le coeur de Draco battait à mille à l'heure, et son sourire géant ne l'avait pas quitté. S'il s'écoutait, il serait déjà en train de lui courir après, pour dire à Harry que lui aussi, il tombait peut-être amoureux. Il l'aurait embrassé aussi bien sur.

Mais Draco avait un paquet de carottes à livrer à une maman qui ne devait pas être contente du tout.

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait...

_**Heureusement que tout le monde les aime, les carottes!!**_

**Fin de l'OS, mais...**

Et oui, il aura une suite. En plusieurs chapitres et tout et tout :) Plusieurs d'entre eux sont d'ailleurs déjà écrits.

Alors, une review? Genre « Oui, une suite serait cool », ou « Non Mayou, va te cacher loin...très loin! »

Oh et est ce que quelqu'un sait, si il y a à la Japan Expo des trucs faits par les auteurs ou lecteurs de Fanfiction? J'aimerai bien y aller cet été, et ce serait encore mieux si je pouvais y trouver mes deux passions!

Aller, bonne journée à tous !! :D


	2. Clémentine

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien est à moi. Sauf le Centre, Fleur, et les caractères étranges de nos héros. x)

_**Avertissements :**_ Slash HP/DM. Et U.A. Et O.O.C. En gros, beaucoup de trucs !

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Heh ba voila la suite de " Tout le monde aime les carottes " !! On m'a harcelé, kidnappé, en plein d'autres trucs en 'é' affreux mais j'ai survécu !

Bon, en fait, je voulais poster à part les chapitres qui vont suivre mais...impossible de créer une nouvelle histoire de mon internat --, alors je poste à la suite.

Mais je considère toujours que le premier chapitre est un OS, et que ceux qui vont suivre seront différents. L'OS étant le commencement, et le reste, des petits bouts du quotidien au Centre...

Bref, j'espère que ne pas vous décevoir !

Bonne Lecture :D

oOo

_**Une Clémentine sur patte, ça use, ça use !!**_

oOo

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent, et Draco Malfoy commença à monter.

Depuis deux mois dès qu'il en avait le temps, il venait rendre visite à Harry au Centre, l'hôpital psychiatrique où son petit brun vivait.

Dire qu'il fut surpris de savoir que Harry vivait dans un tel endroit était un euphémisme. Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi le brun, qui avait un comportement à peu près normal devait y rester jusqu'à sa majorité.

Il n'avait appris que plus tard que les parents décédés de Harry étaient les anciens propriétaire du Centre, donc "l'héritage" du brun en quelques sortes.

Ce qui rassura Draco, puisqu'il ne se rappelait pas d'Harry comme un attardé lors de leur nuit au Supermarché, mais plutôt comme un ado qui aurait gardé son côté enfantin.

Dans l'ascenseur, le blond eut un sourire en se remémorant le jour où il avait franchi les portes du centre psychiatrique.

Il avait tenu deux jours avant de revenir. Deux jours durant lesquels il ne faisait que penser à Harry. Le papier que le brun lui avait laissé était froissé d'avoir été trop souvent lu.

Il n'avait pas trop été puni par sa mère étant donné que les carottes avaient ramenés, ce qui était bien sur le plus important... Donc au bouts de deux jours enfermés chez lui sans autorisation de sortir, il fila au Centre.

Enfin, Draco avait d'abord avait attendu plusieurs minutes devant la chambre d'Harry, n'osant pas frapper à la porte. Mais il avait réussi à franchir l'obstacle.

Et la première réaction du brun lorsqu'il le vit fut de dire :

-Tu as manqué à Papatte.

Et Draco n'avait pu que répondre :

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Avant de l'embrasser en souriant...

Dans l'ascenseur, Draco sourit à nouveau. Oh bien sur, Harry avait de temps en temps un comportement assez spécial mais il s'y était vite habitué, ne tombant que plus amoureux du brun.

Sa mère le lui avait fait remarqué : il portait depuis deux mois, un sourire assez niais sur le visage...

Et le blond du reconnaître qu'il se sentait parfaitement con à sourire tout seul dans cet ascenseur.

Mais depuis une semaine, Draco était inquiet. Une nouvelle s'était installée au Centre, et Harry semblait vraiment bien s'entendre avec elle. Vraiment trop bien.

Harry portait plus d'attention à cette autre fille qu'à lui, son petit copain !

Et cerise sur le gâteau, elle s'appelait Clémentine... Franchement, c'était un prénom affreux ! Quels parents sensés donneraient à leur enfant le nom d'un fruit !

Et Draco n'avait pas tardé à la détester, surtout à cause du fait qu'elle était une fille très tactile...et qu'elle touchait Harry à longueur de journée!!

Les portes de métal s'ouvrirent et Draco traversa le couloir aux murs verts et oranges pour frapper à la porte de la chambre 506.

-Entre !

Harry possédait l'une des plus belles chambres du Centre puisqu'il y vivait en permanence. Elle était assez isolée des autres, et très bien décorée. Les murs de la chambre étaient en fait peint avec toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel, et le lit de son brun était bleu ciel.

Une chambre d'enfant auraient dit les médisants. Pour Draco, c'était la chambre d'Harry tout simplement.

Mais pour une fois, ce qu'il vit sur le lit ne lui fit pas plaisir. Parce que Clémentine s'y trouvait, à moitié allongée sur un Harry hilare. L'air renfrogné, le blond demanda :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle?

Draco essayait de ne pas s'énerver, mais il l'aurait volontiers jeté par la fenêtre s'il avait eu moins de self contrôle.

La fille, qui avait des cheveux oranges, lui répondit :

-Harry me racontait que tu avait perdu un pari contre lui le mois dernier.

Draco bouillonnait. À la suite de ce pari, il avait du courir dans le couloir nu comme un ver en criant qu'il aimait les carottes, Papatte, et Harry Potter.

Il fit demi tour, et commença à repartir.

Harry ne lui avait même pas dit bonjour...

-Hey Draco, s'exclama justement celui ci, ne pars pas, on riait seulement un peu.

Clémentine se leva sur du lit.

-De toute façon j'allais partir. À plus Harry !

Et elle lança, avant de quitter la chambre, un regard goguenard au blond, qui s'empêcha de justesse de l'étrangler.

-Viens là Dray.

Draco ne bougea pas un moment, se contentant de fixer son petit ami d'un air froid. Ce qui le fit soupirer.

-Aller ma carotte, viens avec moi.

Le blond soupira à son tour, et vint s'installer près du brun.

Il n'aimait pas trop ce surnom que Harry lui avait donné, il préférait largement lorsqu'il l'appellait "mon ange", même s'il ne le lui dirai jamais.

-Draco, tu fais la tête...

-Que veux tu que je dise alors que tu te laisses draguer par ce fruit !! explosa le blond.

Harry le regarda bizarrement, et ce contenta de se serrer contre Draco, qui ne répondit pas au câlin. Harry tenta de parler d'autre chose.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose? J'ai pas mal de trucs si tu veux : des pommes, des bananes, des clément...

-Non merci.

Draco ne savait plus quoi faire de cette fille qui envahissait son quotidien, même lorsqu'il était seul avec son petit copain.

Une vague d'abattement le submergea. De toute façon, Harry ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il voulait rester longtemps avec lui. Peut être qu'il devait lui laisser plus d'espace.

Ou alors... Harry voulait peut être d'une fille. Il savait que lui même n'était pas vraiment habitué aux garçons mais avec Harry, il n'y pensait plus.

Il se décolla du brun, et s'allongea sur le lit, perdu dans ses pensées.

Un poids s'affala sur lui, et il baissa les yeux. Harry était affalé sur son torse, et il jouait avec l'elastique de son tee shirt.

-Draco?

-Oui?

-Tu sais que je ne veux pas faire de bébés avec Clémentine?

Draco manqua de s'étouffer. Mais qu'est ce que son brun racontait!! Celui ci leva les yeux vers lui.

-Bah oui, ça se voit que tu es jaloux et...

-Je ne suis pas jaloux !

-Pscht! Tu es jaloux, le coupa t-il en lui donnant une tape sur le nez. Mais sache que quand je pense à Clémentine, je ne l'imagine pas sans vêtements, elle...

D'une phrase, le cerveau de Draco se déconnecta, et tout le sang qui n'était pas venu le faire rougir descendit un peu trop bas.

-Mon ange?

-Quoi encore! demanda brusquement Draco.

-Tu...tu as une bosse dans le pantalon...

-Rha, c'est pas vrai!

Harry lui lança un regard suggestif et Draco, gêné, roula sur le côté et s'allongea sur le ventre, la tête sur l'oreiller. Son brun se rallongea sur son dos, le visage sur sa nuque.

-Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu boudes?

Un grognement s'échappa de l'oreiller, et Harry mordilla l'oreille de sa carotte.

-Tu es aussi très mignon quand tu es jaloux.

Cette fois ci, le grognement partit un peu dans les aigus, sûrement à cause de la langue de Harry, qui commençait à se faire joueuse.

Le blond tourna la tête, et respira profondément.

-Je te déteste Harry, tu le sais au moins?

Sa voix rauque fit sourire le brun. il se pencha, s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres et souffla :

-Va falloir me punir.

-Idiot, rit le blond, on est pas dans un mauvais porno 'Ry.

-Bah, fit il en haussant les épaules, tant que tu ne fais plus la tête, c'est pas grave si je dis des conneries.

Et il combla la distance pour embrasser tendrement Draco. Mais celui ci se détacha rapidement.

-'Ry, tu me le dirais si tu en avais marre de moi?

Le brun le regarda sans comprendre. Draco bafouilla lamentablement :

-Enfin...bah Clémentine tu l'aimes bien et...c'est une fille...et pas moi.

Harry le regarda, encore plus perdu. Puis ces yeux s'éclairèrent, et il éclata d'un grand rire. Draco fut bien sur vexé. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse grogner, Harry demanda :

-Draco, tu comptes me quitter c'est ça?

Le blond eut un air affolé.

-Hein?! Mais non! Enfin, c'est _moi_ qui est censé dire ça ; tu es plus avec l'autre fruit que avec moi!

-Oh monsieur a besoin d'une déclaration parce qu'il est trop jaloux.

Draco se renfrogna. Il n'aimait pas quand le brun prenait ce ton là, parce que c'était lui qui parlait de cette façon lente et amusé d'habitude!

-Dray. Je suis, vas savoir pourquoi, amoureux de toi. Et c'est pas Clémentine, qui pars demain matin, qui va changer ça ok?

Face au ton impérieux de son petit copain, Draco acquiesça. Son Harry ne voulait pas le quitter, il l'aimait, il ...

-Et maintenant, arrêtes de sourire comme ça, et embrasses moi.

Draco leva les yeux aux ciel, et céda à la demande sans rechigner.

oOo

-Dray?

-Tu peux pas te taire des fois?

-Non. Tu sens pas une odeur bizarre?

-Non.

-Mais si, ton tee shirt a une drôle d'odeur...

-Hey, dit que je pus en plus !

-Mais non c'est pas ça...tu as une odeur de clémentine je trouve.

Draco se tourna vers son amoureux installé dans ses bras, souriant.

-Ca veut dire que je n'ai pas le choix alors?

-Non.

-Je dois l'enlever?

-Il ne faudrait pas que ta jolie peau douce soit contaminée.

Draco eut un petit rire et s'empressa de répondre à l'exigence du brun.

...

-C'est mieux comme ça?

-Oh oui...beaucoup mieux.

oOo

Plus tard, Draco se retrouvait assis au milieu d'une cinquantaine de personnes, devant un BN à la fraise et une brique de jus d'orange.

Le blond avait trouvé l'idée du "gouté" un peu enfantine au départ. Surtout lorsqu'il vit pour la première fois le nombre d'adolescents dépressifs qui étaient assis devant leurs biscuits et verres de jus de fruit.

Mais Harry et ses amis semblaient parfaitement à leur aise, eux... Draco était habitué à son brun, alors il n'avait pas trop eu de mal avec Ron, et sa petite amie Hermione.

Le blond était assis près d'Harry et pour une fois, il n'était pas en colère contre Clémentine parce qu'elle s'était installé avec eux.

Non, il avait encore trop en tête le moment parfait qu'il avait passé avec son petit copain.

-Alors comme ça, tu pars demain? demanda innocemment Draco au fruit.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, il savait très bien que son petit copain n'aurait pas pu se retenir de lancer une pique à l'adolescente. Celle ci jeta en retour un regard mauvais au blond.

-Oui, Harry va beaucoup me manquer, on était devenu très proches ; pas vrai 'Ry?

Le brun la regarda bizarrement, avant de hausser les épaules.

-Bah moi tu sais, tant que j'ai Dray avec moi, je veux bien être gentil avec tout le monde.

A cet instant, le blond fut particulièrement fier de son petit copain. Il se pencha alors pour l'embrasser doucement, sous le regard très énervé du fruit.

-Monsieur Potter, Monieur Malfoy, veuillez tout de suite décollez vos bouches l'une de l'autre!!

Draco soupira. Au moins, même si Clémentine était envahissante, elle ne les empêchait pas de s'embrasser, comme Fleur.

Sentant que la grosse infirmière allait exploser, Draco se leva pour rentrer chez lui.

Harry l'acompagna jusqu'à la grande porte.

-Pourquoi tu me laisses déjà?

-Tu connais ma mère 'Ry, il est bientôt sept heures ; et je préfère prendre le bus plutôt que de l'appeler.

-Demain on est quel jour? demanda le petit brun en s'appuyant contre Draco.

-Dimanche, répondit le blond en passant ses mais dans les cheveux d'Harry. Je reste avec toi tout l'après midi, d'accord?

Harry hocha la tête, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

-Tu va encore manquer à Papatte cette nuit, dit il finalement.

-Toi aussi 'Ry.

Et le blond quitta le Centre, son sourire niais revenu de plus belle.

oOo

Et voila le premier chapitre, où nous trouvons donc de la clémentine... --'.

Sinon, la chambre 506, c'est mon numéro de chambre (...à l'hôpital psychiatrique...) à l'internat. (XD je m'amuse toute seule)

Précision, je n'ai** absolument rien** contre le prénom Clementine hein!! Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice des goûts et dégoûts de mes personnages (--' quelle phrase), alors ne vous sentez pas visé.

Allez, je sais c'est court, mais j'espère que vous avez aimé :) Alors laissez une review s'il vous plaît!

Bonne fin de soirée, et recommencez bien l'école demain xP

Mayou...qui vous aaaiiiime ! :D


End file.
